


Ad Infinitum: deleted scenes

by adrift_me



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Choking, Deleted Scenes, Demon Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: A collection of pwp ficlets which were meant to be included in the main story but never quite made it.Can be read as an independent fic.





	Ad Infinitum: deleted scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [Ad Infinitum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11292057).
> 
> Basically, me and [angst wizard](https://angst-wizard.tumblr.com) came up with a list of things that were meant to be in the main story, but a number of them just didn't fit in anymore. Which means I publish them as deleted scenes series of PWP ficlets! Hope you enjoy this utterly self-indulgent stuff.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://accio-toffy.tumblr.com) :)

Burning sensations, spreading all through his oversensitised nerves, cooled at the touch of the window glass. His lips hit its surface hard, teeth almost cutting into the flesh of his mouth, and he winced. His mind wandered, uncertain about what particular feeling to concentrate on: the coldness of the window, the hard wooden surface under his knee or the ever exciting pleasure of Credence being inside him.

In so many ways was it different from the previous night. Perhaps, the change of location was the reason, or the blunt openness of the intercourse, their hot sweaty bodies pressed close to each other and to the large window. If one were to look in the said window, a picture most delightful and outraging would open to their eyes, an exhibition of love and lust.

Graves could see a small blotch of his humid breathing form on the cold rainy glass. It was fast to appear as his breathing intensified with each thrust of Credence from the behind. With nothing to hold on to, he pressed one of his hands to the window, yet another cooling touch, a contrast of temperature to Credence’s abnormally hot body. He could feel it burning his skin on the back, on his legs, on his cock which Credence mercilessly held, denying Graves any chance of thrusting into his hand to reach the apex.

No, Credence was relentless. With a full control over Graves, given to him freely and willingly, he spared no pity. He bit at his skin, he thrusted into him painfully, he pressed him hard into the window, playing with him and making him all but sob. Graves couldn’t help writhing under the young man when he pushed inside him deep and hard without moving back. Even if it could barely get Graves to the path towards an orgasm, he felt good just by the mere idea of Credence doing this to him. He wanted his lover to feel just as good, even if it came with the price of his own torment.

Credence’s hand slowly, fingers waving over the flesh, climbed up Graves’ throbbing hard cock. A shivering sigh escaped the man’s chest and he pressed his cheek to the glass, moving a little to find a spot which wasn’t yet covered by a thin ghostly layer of his breathing.

“How do you like it, Mr. Graves?” he could feel Credence’s voice on his spine, flowing down like a cooling liquid over his blazing back.

“Good, Credence,” he uttered throatily, finding a disappearing trail of his own voice. As he let out the words, he felt the hotness of Credence’s sliding cock back out and in again, at a pace so slow it could be called a torture. The young man’s fingers dug into Graves’ naked skin, leaving reddened spots on his shoulder.

Graves felt throbbing pain in his knees as they grew tired from pushing hard into the wooden windowsill, even if it was cushioned with a thin layer of a soft fabric.

Credence’s fingers made another stroke along Graves’ flesh, giving him such a tiny hint of sexual pleasure which the man craved for. Granting a gift, Credence stroked him again in the rhythm of his own thrusting into Graves. The man could see precum gathering at his cock, hot feeling pooling deep down as he stepped on that thin line of where he could find the means to come. Unable to find refuge in the touch of Credence’s hand or the feeling of the young man inside him, he sought affection elsewhere. His tongue flicked against the cool glass. Cold, unusual, tempting. Calming. He licked at it again.

He could see Credence’s and his own reflection in the glass, a faint likeness, a faded out picture. Could see his own blood streaked lips, Credence’s solid white eyes.

Graves gasped. As if a punishment for something unclear, Credence fucked into him hard, deep and quick, making the man moan with painful pleasure. Just this one jerk in him managed to find his sweet spot, sending a thousand thrilling sensations all over his body.

“You are so beautiful when you are less than nothing and more than anything,” Credence said in one breath, moving in and out slowly, one hand sliding down from Graves’ shoulder to rest on his hip.

“Would you want to come, Mr. Graves?”

Graves gulped. Words lost their way to his vocal cords, trembling somewhere in his chest. Credence’s hand left his hip and enclosed on his throat, pushing him back from the window glass which was now all covered with a blanket of fog, blurring the image outside. Graves felt the young man’s fingers press at his neck, as if ready to strangle out the answer.

“Very much so, Credence,” he agreed.

“But I don’t want you yet, Mr. Graves,” replied Credence in a somewhat disappointed tone. He let go both of Graves’ throat and cock, making him whine needily for the lost sensation. Instead he grabbed at Graves’ sides, slamming him against the window and making it rattle a little. Fast, dirty and painful were his thrusts, his hard cock leaking inside Graves, sliding roughly back and forth. The demon himself began losing strength as he was reaching the climax, his body pressed hard to Graves’, making the man’s face flatten against the window.

Graves felt his own cock touch the glass, a merciless tease, a painful torture. The friction with the cool surface was barely enough to please him and he swallowed a small sob. Credence’s arms wrapped his torso, somehow becoming vulnerable in such a gesture. The young man cried, wet tears touching Graves’ skin, and kept on gasping as he fucked into the man. His legs shivered pleasurably against Graves’, finally giving in.

He came hot and messy inside the man, seed spilling down Graves’ legs as Credence pulled his cock out of him, leaving a strange feeling of emptiness behind. He slacked on the man’s back, breathing out in a ragged broken manner.

Graves squeezed his eyes shut, face still flat against the window. It was now almost white with hotness of the couple’s breathing. His nose and lips drew smudges over it. He couldn’t resist flicking his tongue over the glass again, tasting its bitterness.

“Credence…”

The young man hummed a weak acknowledgement.

“Credence… Please, let me come.”

Graves could almost feel the smirk against his skin. 

He was shown mercy. A hand sneaked its way to his throbbing painfully hard cock, enveloping it gently at first, almost hovering, stroking him lightly. Swishing soft touches over his velvety flesh. He moaned loudly in pleasure, any trace of stability leaving him. He wallowed in the touch, he let it consume him.

Credence’s other hand rubbed at his nipple, pinched at it a little, making Graves’ nerves respond with a jerk of his whole body.

“This is so good, Credence,” he muttered, shaking his head a little. The young man didn’t reply. His fingers tightened their grip on the man’s penis, now jerking him off frantically, so fast that Graves barely had a chance to get accustomed to how much pleasure he was receiving. His mind wandered off and he moaned with each next level of orgasm he was climbing to. His both hands were now on the window, his mouth open wide and leaving thick blotches of fog on the glass.

He almost got there, he just needed a tiny push and he would be discharging his cum all over Credence’s hand and the window glass, a slick reminder of what immense pleasure he received.

But Credence stopped. His hand stopped. And Graves cried out loudly, a sob so humiliating that he hated it to the point of loving.

“Do you truly want to come, Mr. Graves?”

“Yes, oh my boy, please.”

“Tell me you do.”

“I want to come, Credence. Please, let me.”

“No…”

“Credence, I need it.”

“No.”

Graves swallowed, hurting with want and denial so much that it pushed tears in streams down his cheeks.

“Credence, I beg you… make me come.”

He moaned again and again all of a sudden as Credence resumed the stroking, making Graves bite at his own lips painfully. All he needed was for that burning hurting feeling of pleasure to unfurl and let him spill all over.

And so he did, brutally and with a complete loss of all senses but one, the feeling of release as he reached the orgasm and came into Credence’s hand. His come streaked his fingers, even scattered over the fogged surface of the window. He muttered thankful words on, his forehead pressed to the glass, cursing and praying all at the same time. He cried and laughed a little, hands sliding down the window glass.

Graves turned around and slid his arms around Credence’s body, pressing him close to himself, their bodies smudged with translucent white and opaque black come of each other. Candid and hot their mouths opened into each other, tongues licking and lips covering. 

And if Graves knew anything that moment, it was that the morning had only just began.


End file.
